The rich assistant
by ActandRead
Summary: Madoka had just graduated from Icho Academy and it was time to put her plan to win Junichiro in action. So she becomes Junichiro's assistant and hopefully she makes it and finds her love in time for the prom.


Hey guys Act and Read here and today I am bringing you a one-shot story about teacher Kagami and Madoka because in my opinion she was the best girl in that series. This is set after Madoka graduates Icho, so I hope you all enjoy!

Happiness flew through the body of Madoka as she graduated Icho academy. It was time to move onto her future husband Junichiro Kagami and she was ecstatic. All that was left was making a plan as the Otaku would derail all of her plans; she needed a plan that would have the two see each other more than they already do (Considering she moved in with Junichiro after her episode) and she needed a way to make them spend more time with each other. All that came to mind is that she went back to Icho however then it came to her. She would spend all six hours of the school day with him and she knew how to do it.

In 'Options' office

Now in Junichiro's POV

After meeting my new students I got a call in from Options to come to her office so I left my group playing Ouroboros, yes I know what you're thinking 'leaving your students un-attended playing a video game what kind of teacher are you?' but they weren't un-attended they had Kotaro playing with them and I trusted him to take care of them.

As I entered Options office I saw Options had two girls next to her. The first being the new student council president 'tsundere' as I like to call her and money bags. "Hey Options what's up?" I said as I received her usual smirk that said she had a plan to make things more interesting, and that usually meant giving me hell. "Hey Tsundere and Money Bags how are you?"

"Don't call me that weird nickname it's annoying, no wonder the previous student council president hated you," Tsundere said being the tsundere she is.  
"Why I am good Junichiro Kagami, what about you?"  
"I am content on multiple things, like you not calling me 'love' like you usually do," I said earning a blush from money bags. 'I guess she still likes me' I thought as a sweat came down from my forehead.

"Junichiro I am happy about your work here and I felt you needed an assistant, lucky for me Madoka here offered to do so," After she said this I immediately realised what had happened. I don't have to spend as much time on school work and I can work on my anime blog more.  
"That is perfect, welcome aboard Money Bags!" I said almost jumping in joy however I fear she is going to take my joy the wrong way.

Madoka's POV

He was practically jumping in joy meaning he will appreciate the work I will be putting in. I have a chance to get my husband and I won't let it go to waste.

That night

I was preparing dinner for the Kagami siblings and I was cooking Junichiro's favourite the same Takoyaki Vegeta made in Dragon Ball Super and Suzune likes my cooking too so I hope this goes well.  
"Everyone dinner is ready." I said loudly so Suzune and Junichiro could hear and then I heard two sets of footsteps as the siblings came into the living room. "I have made takoyaki for us." I said as Junichiro's eyes gleamed with delight.  
"Awesome let's eat!" Junichiro said as he quickly sat on his seat as me and Suzune joined him.  
"So Suzune how was looking for jobs?" I asked trying to break the ice.  
"It's going like it usually does, nothing." Suzune said depressed like.  
"See it's not as easy as you thought." Junichiro chuckled getting a bat to the face.  
"So what I don't see Madoka with a job so you can shut up!"  
"Actually today I got a job." I said making Suzune get happier.  
"Really who are you working for?" Suzune said in a much happier tone than what she was just showing.  
"Your brother!" As I said this Suzune got angry and dragged me out of the room by my collar.

We were out in the hall where Junichiro couldn't hear us. "What are you trying this time Madoka? I like you and all but you're just trying too hard." Suzune said as I looked down realising I got caught red handed for wanting to spend more time with Junichiro.  
"Well I thought if I spent more time with him then I could help him so much he would like me. I am sorry but I just really love him and I won't give up as that is what my love represents and you cannot stop that from doing its job." I argued with tears forming in my eyes. I really love him and I didn't want to give up anytime soon as that is what I thought was true love. Well it was my true love.  
"Okay I won't stop you I am just worried about you that's all," She said looking away from my face.

A few months went on and I had gotten closer with Junichiro every day I spent with him and I was happy. Today started out like any day with us going to Icho and Suzune going to search for a job after getting fired for hitting her boss over the head with a bat. At school we were getting ready for the prom as all teachers had to be there by orders of the president and we had to get dates so this was my chance to put my plan into action. Fifth period just ended and we were getting ready to leave when Junichiro spoke up. "Hey Money Bags can I ask of you to do me a big favour?" He said making me sigh as he was going to just make me mark most of the papers.  
"Yes what is it?" I asked getting ready to be lumped with marking.  
"Go to the prom with me?" He said looking away as I just realised what had happened. Junichiro Kagami just asked me to attend a social gathering with him. This day was the best day of my life and it would get better by the minute.  
"Why do you ask Junichiro?" I asked trying to learn the reason he asked me as my plan could've been finished within a few months.  
"Well since we are work partners I thought it would make sense for us to go together." He said looking away trying to hide his blush which I found so cute.  
"Of course I will any ways I was going to ask you anyway so this is perfect," I said joyfully which made the Otaku look at me smiling "However let's not tell Suzune about this or else she will tie us up again like when we first met." I giggled as Junichiro sighed.  
"Yeah I can see that happening" Junichiro said sweat dropping.  
"Anyways Junichiro I have a request to ask of you." I said getting the Otaku look at me curiously.  
"Depends what is it?"  
"Well can we make this a date?" I mumbled quietly but unlucky for me Junichiro heard that.  
"Sure." He said smiling at me with a hint of pink on his cheeks as I could feel myself get happier than when I found out I was in love with him. 

Junichiro's P.O.V

It was the night of the prom and I was in my room getting my tuxedo on. Yes I know, me wearing a tux but I can't help it I am going on a freaking date and Options made it mandatory but I was happy as I was going with my assistant who was really nice to me and I didn't want to ruin it. Ever since a month ago when we became great friends I had realised I liked the girl more than a friend or even a best friend. I loved her. When this happened I was shocked with myself as I remembered how persistent Madoka was when I first met her and she tried to become my wife and I realised if that did happen it wouldn't of been so bad that I thought those years ago and now I realised I loved her I felt sad that I turned into a tsundere and ignored my feelings even though they were small at the time, and the fact I am going on a date with that same person makes me afraid. I would've stayed like that but Suzune inturupted my thoughts as she told me to leave soon and that Madoka was waiting for me. I was beyond nervous but I walked downstairs to see a goddess that was named Madoka. She was wearing a red dress that went down to her ankles and high heels that were black. She had light make up on and she was so beautiful that I couldn't help but blush. I would've stood there for longer admiring the heiress but I got a bat to the face as Suzune yelled at us to get out as we ran out of the house. After we were out I looked at her and smiled. "You look beautiful tonight Madoka more than you normally do." I said not realising what words were coming out of my mouth.  
"You look quite dashing yourself Junichiro so shall we go?" She asked as I nodded  
"Yeah let's go." I said as we walked to the rented out hall the prom was going to be in.

We got there and music was heard from outside as we heard laughing erupt from the building as we dreaded what was to come. But we didn't care as we stepped into the hall and joined the fellow teachers. Everyone was in the hall as we walked in and approached the teachers, but we got inturupted by Options. "Hello Mr Kagami and Miss Kuramachi nice to see you could come." She chuckled as we sweat dropped "So I guess you two came together?" She said making us blush.  
"Yeah you're right Options so how long do we need to be here? I have to update my blog." I said as Madoka looked down.  
"You can leave after you and your partner does a slow dance." She said crushing my chances of escaping without rumours being spread about me and Madoka.  
"Fine, get the DJ to change the music and we will do just that." I said dragging Madoka to the dance floor.  
After we got onto the floor Madoka spoke up "Do you not want to be here that much Junichiro?" She said as I saw a tear in her eye.  
"I do it's just I don't want any rumours about us,"  
"Junichiro I need to tell you something," She said as she looked at me. "I still love you. Me becoming your assistant was part of my plan to get closer to you and I just wanted you to feel the same way and after we got closer I realised there was no chance so I am sorry for dragging you here and I'm sorry for lying to you but I still love you and I will always I'm sorry." She told me as I realised that I never showed any love toward her meaning I screwed up my chance. I would talk to talk to her tonight and I realised that all those months ago when Madoka became my assistant, the lesson had started and I wouldn't end this in any ordinary way. This was the final lesson and I would go out in a bang.  
"Let's just get this over with Madoka," I said putting the final lesson in action

Later at the Kagami household.

We had walked in and I decided to put my plan into action. "Money Bags we need to talk follow me." I said taking Madoka to my room where I had a serious look on my face.  
"What you said before, I understand I didn't show any emotions but now I will tell you exactly what I think." I said as I walked up to my assistant.  
"Hurry up," She said crying but I silenced the cries with a kiss which I smiled into as I closed my eyes.

Madoka's POV

Oh my god he is kissing me, he is kissing me, Junichiro is kissing me I don't know what to do. I thought as I melted into the kiss as we separated I smiled as he said. "Your plan kind of worked, I did fall for you Madoka." He said as I smiled and started crying. It worked. Happiness once again flew through my body

Hey guys ActandRead here and thanks for reading this one-shot this is a great pair in my opinion and Otaku Teacher needs more fanfictions so I hope to see you next time in A Fairies Verse


End file.
